The Price of Failure
by C.BAngel900
Summary: What if Lotor hadn't stopped Keith from destroying the battle cruiser's shield. How will team Voltron cope with the loss, and what exactly does Lotor have up his sleeve? Alternate ending to season 4 episode 6.
1. A Hitch In the Plan

**A/N: Hellooooooooo, wonderful** **readers! C.B here back with another story for you. This time it's a Voltron story instead of Naruto, what a jump! Before we begin I need to set the rules of the story... Thoughts are italicized, but they are also in quotations, sorry if that's confusing just look for italicized words to be thoughts unless underlined because communications over any form of technology are underlined and italicized. Btw** **I do not own Voltron either so... without further ado... ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Keith sat in his Galra fighter listening to various people commenting on the current battle.

" _Nothing's happening!_ "

" _We can't make a dent in it!_ "

" _That shield's too strong!_ "

Listening to the communications left Keith feeling stuck and empty, like with every word his heart sank deeper and his mind seemed move faster. His body fired on all cylinders frantically looking for any sort of solution, but he knew that he couldn't let it show, no matter how grim the situation, he would keep going. This had been like the mantra that had kept him going strong... until now. Because now, listening to the sound of failing plans and lost hope, it was more apparent than ever that as a former member of Voltron he had to lead and take charge, but once again, he just didn't know what to do.

They were faced with a seemingly impossible problem, it could be solved with enough thinking, hence the seemingly, but they just didn't have that kind of time, and when it came to thinking Keith wasn't Lance, but he wasn't Pidge either. It didn't help that all the yelling was breaking his concentration.  
Keith muted his comms and tried to think.

 _A ship we need to attack is surrounded by shields that we can't penetrate, and no one seems to know why, great an easy fix._

He had hoped Matt, being the genius he was, would come up with something, but he had shown no indications yet, and Keith knew he couldn't rely on Matt to solve all his problems for him.

"Come on Keith! Think there's gotta be something you can do! You can't just go and-"

He was interrupted when Matt's face appeared on his console, he could tell it was something serious. He sighed and as Matt opened his mouth, but Keith cut him off.

"Not like I don't know, but... how bad is it?"

" _Bad, really, really bad. There is some good news, though. Here, let me show you._ "

Matt sent Keith a file that, once opened, showed an analysis of the shield around the cruiser. On the shield was one small, red dot.

" _See that red dot? I've deduced that it's the weak spot. The only weak spot._ "

Normally, while not ideal, that still would've been seen as good news, but Keith had been in the world saving business too long not to doubt it.

"Okay, but based off your tone of voice I'll assume you have more to tell me, and that it's not too good."

" _The bad news is that the point is so small and centralized we can barely even hit it, and when we do it barely works more than the other hits!"_

""Nothing? Not a single thing works, there's nothing we can do?"

Matt shook his head solemnly.

Keith stared out at the infinite space surrounding him. No doubt he was somewhat in awe when he first saw it, after all it was a nice view, but it wasn't the last view that he wanted to see, not by a long shot.. But, was it destined to be? Could it really be true? Was there nothing more to be done? Keith shook his head, and demanded that his body work harder to find a way out.

 _I won't let Shiro down. I told him I'd take care of that ship and I'll do or give anything to keep that_ promise _, and keep everyone safe._

"Okay, Matt, I'm not some super genius like you are, so... stop me if I start making no sense."

Matt gave Keith a small nod.

"So, what I was thinking was that if the point on the shield is so small and centralized then maybe our attacks have to be the same way."

" _If that's the case then it's not enough to attack near the spot or let damage accumulate over time like with most shields we've seen._ "

"Then... we hit it in the weak spot with one quick, precise blow."

" _You're right! For someone who's 'not a genius' that was some pretty good thinking."_

Despite the situation, Keith gave Matt a curt, smug smirk. It was good to do things like this with Matt again. He remembered how he and Matt would exchange ideas and finish each other's thoughts when they did homework together.

 _Where the heck did that come from?_

He didn't have much time to worry about the random flash of his past seeing as he still had a problem to solve, so he responded to Matt's compliment the only way he knew how.

"I try."

" _Don't stop trying either, cause we've still got one more problem, we've already hit that spot with everything we had. Knowing why it didn't work doesn't change the fact that it didn't._ "

"It does mean we can change our strategy though. Unless..."

" _Keith, what are you thinking?_ "

"You don't think it could be adaptive do you?"

" _If it is then there's nothing we can do. Naxzela will blow before we can find something we haven't hit the shield with. We can't stop it with any of our weapons._ "

Keith racked his brain for some idea he wasn't going to give up on everyone just because they couldn't destroyed the shield with their weapons.

 _Our weapons!_

That's when it hit him, something crazy and kinda stupid, yet pure genius at the same time. That is if it worked. Keith found himself thinking out loud.

"Maybe not with our weapons..."

Keith felt his mind numb as he realized not just what had to happen, but that he was the only one who could do it. It was time to step up and be a real leader, like Shiro had asked of him before. He already had a plan for all the messier details too.

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ "

Keith was snapped out of his thoughts and decided, not for the first time, that some things were better kept secret.

"Don't worry about it... just give me maybe five minutes to get things in order and five more to act, then I have a feeling that one way or another this battle will come to a close, so ready the troops."

Keith looked let a somber look come over his face before remembering that Matt could see him. He quickly brought a slight smile to his face.

" _Alright..._ "

Unconvinced, Matt signed off.

* * *

Somewhere away from Keith's shop Matt lingered in where his friends face had once been.

 _What's he thinking? And what was that look on his face._

He couldn't spend too much time thinking about what Keith was planning, however, because the one thing he knew was that Keith was counting on him. Remembering what Keith had told him he spoke to the other troops.

"All troops, without looking too suspicious, slowly begin saving your fire for the main event. One way or another... our next move will be decided in 8 minutes or less now.

Matt stared out at where Keith's ship was, and spoke out loud despite the fact that Keith couldn't hear him.

"Please, don't do anything too stupid."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys hope you liked this first chapter there is certainly more to come, but unfortunately it is that wonderful school time of year, so updates might not come as quickly as I wish. The same can be said for my other story When He Falls. I had intended to finish it before starting this story, but when it started to feel like I was writing out of obligation instead of heart and passion I had to stop. I still intend to finish it soon ( hopefully) but I just needed to step away for a bit and come back to it when I was able look at things from a fresh, excited to write perspective. I'm sorry to anyone who was desperately waiting for the ending, but it's coming! and it'll be better than if I had just rushed to put it out. Thanks for bearing with me guys, see you next chapter! (Of either story)**


	2. What Must Be Done

**A/N:** **What is up, my** **beautiful** **(handsome) readers!** **Welcome** **back** **to** **another** **chapter of** **my** **I love Voltron, but** **what** **are** **that** **doing** **with** **Keith?! fic. Hope you** **guys** **enjoy** **today's** **chapter, there's lots of feels hitting** **angst** **, yay! Hope** **you** **like** **it!** **:)**

* * *

After a few more minutes Keith's face reappeared on Matt's screen, alongside a file. Keith began speaking before he could open it.

" _Look, Matt, Voltron and the universe need us and I don't have much time, so just listen and don't interrupt."_

Matt was surprised by the former paladins tone, so it took him a moment to process what was said.

"O-okay."

Keith took a breath and let out a deep sigh, then he began speaking rapidly.

" _Inside that file is a video recording I just took. It contains some pretty personal stuff, but, even though it's been a while, I don't really mind if you see it, on one condition! You send it to Shiro and you watch it only after the battle is over and what's gonna happen happens. You'll know what I'm talking about after it happens. But, again, only after the battle is over not a second before, by then everyone's focus will be more important than ever. One last thing, and this one is probably the most important, so pay attention. Thank you Matt, for everything. Please take care of Shiro, and I hope you find your dad. For last time, Keith out._ "

Keith's face disappeared, but the deep look of, Matt didn't even know what, that had graced Keith's face stayed with him.

"For the last time? Thank you? Keith, what are you doing?"

* * *

As Keith messed with his controls, to prepare the damaged ship for a flight, all he could think about was Shiro. He had asked Matt to help Shiro, Keith knew he would need it, but that wasn't enough. He didn't care about what happened to him, to an extent, but Shiro had already lost and gone through so much, to know that he was going to... without even saying...

 _No._

He wasn't heartless, he knew he had to say goodbye to Shiro now, in the present. Turned on his comms so only Shiro could hear him. He swallowed and and started talking, he didn't need to think much about what he said because, like few times in his life, the words just seemed to come.

"Hey, Shiro. I don't know what you're doing or how things are going, so sorry if I'm interrupting something, but... I'm about to do something really hot headed and stupid and all that good stuff..."

He paused, taking breaths to try and steady his voice and keep it from breaking.

"Surprising, huh?"

He gripped the controls tightly, making sure to put on his helmet. In the off chance he survived the initial blow, he wanted to drift off peacefully, rather than be crushed and mangled by space.  
 _That's a weird thought, here one second... gone the next._

It wasn't the first time he had though about death, considering his past with his parents, but it was the first time that the thought of leaving someone who cared crossed his mind. He shook these thoughts off and continued.

* * *

" _I can't decide what's more selfish not saying anything or letting you hear all this._ "

Shiro could hear Keith's voice coming out of his helmet's comms, but he didn't quite understand what was happening.

"Keith what's going on? Keith!"

 _Muted? Why ?_

Shiro was really confused now and all he wanted to do was get to the battle Keith was in, unfortunately he was a little preoccupied with a planet that was also a time bomb. They had gotten free of it, thanks to Allura, but the lions needed some cool down time before they could get going again, not good. He figured the best way to find out what was happening was to listen back in to Keith.

" _I could give a bunch of excuses as to why I did, but... The truth is... I'm scared, Shiro. I don't what this is gonna be like or what's waiting for me on the other side. So, I guess I just didn't want to be alone when it happened._ "

 _When what happened? Keith what are you...?_

To Shiro the worst thing that could be happening at the moment was that things just weren't going well for the resistance forces. So he started putting extra work into making his lion move. No dice. He listened back in, unaware that Keith had been silent while he flew his ship away from Naxzela.

* * *

Finally a good distance from the battle cruiser, Keith entered the last parts of his speech like goodbye, as he trapped the controls, steeled his resolve and prepared to push forward.

"Shiro, thank you for everything, I'm so sorry. I failed you when it came to the Garrisons, when it came to leading the team and even now I couldn't find anyway out of this alive, but... Against the entire universe my life doesn't matter. Besides I've failed you too many times before to just let this opportunity slip through my hands."

Keith was holding the controls with a death grip now, in a, fruitless, attempt to keep them from shaking. He was crying, but thanks to his mask no one could see, so he let them fall freely. Oh, and his Marmora helmet was there too.

"Live on Shiro, kick Zarkon's butt and don't look I'll gladly pay the price of my failures if it means my family is safe even just another day."

Keith had been hesitated a little when he called team Voltron his family, because he meant it with all his heart. What a great time to realize that.

He pushed forward on his controls, full speed ahead.

* * *

Shiro had just gotten his lion moving, along with the others too, but he was less focused on answering the team's questions than he was at yelling at Keith. Despite the fact that Keith couldn't hear him.

" _Vrepit Sa bitc-_ "

Keith's words were interrupted by the sound of his engines and thrusters going full blast. Shiro would have missed what Keith said next if it hadn't echoed in his head and ears for what felt like hours after it was said.

" _Shiro, what I'm really trying to say is... I love y_ -"

The sound of an explosion sounded and the connection fizzled out, cutting Keith's words short once more. Except this time there was no follow up.

"Keith what happened? Do you read? Keith?! Answer me damn it!"

But Shiro knew there would be no answer, and that began to settle in his heart taking whatever hope he had still held, and turning his blood to ice.

" _Shiro what's going on? "_

" _Why are you shouting, did something happen with the rebels?_ "

" _Is Matt okay?_ "

" _Is the battle over? Naxz_ _ela is suddenly fine._ "

The other paladins voices came out through the comms, but they barely reached Shiro, for his mind was consumed with one thought.

 _Get back to the rebels (read: Keith) The rebels are fine. They won after all, right?_

Shiro couldn't even think Keith's name without feeling like he was having a heart attack. All he could see was Keith's face, all he could hear was his voice, saying all the things it had before and more. It took a minute, but Shiro finally managed to get some words out.

"Team Voltron! Book it to the rebels as fast as you can and get them all medically assisted and situated at the castle best you can. I'm going to talk to Matt. You have your orders, move out!"

Shiro was sure that they team has noticed he was extra angry and tense, but thankfully they hadn't commented on it. Not yet anyway, and was glad they didn't because he probably would've blown up at someone or broken down sobbing... Whichever came first.

* * *

 **Bonus A/N: To anyone who cares: The next chapter of my other story When He Falls is under way! So if you've already read it, be on the look out, if not, feel free to get started! Till next chapter, bye! :)**


	3. Post Mortem

**A/N** **: Happy whatever day of the week you are reading this on! Yes, it is the gift of a new chapter of my story that I really hope you like! Rules are the same as always, but other than that I've got one important thing to do and that is beg TheDamCow for forgiveness. Because they dropped my first review on chapter one and I didn't shout out to them in chapter two I'm so disappointed in myself, so to make up for it here is a two times as big shout out... THANK YOU! Your review was so nice and encouraging, and I'm so glad you enjoyed the story, hope you still do!**

 **Whew, I feel better now so... I'll just let you read. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Matt watched in a horror induced silence as Keith's ship does towards the shield. He knew the image of impact would haunt him, but, as realization and understanding dawned on him, he couldn't tear his eyes away. It didn't help that the closer Keith came to the shield the slower time seemed to go, and all Matt could think about was everything Keith had said, all he could wonder was how it hadn't been obvious much sooner.

 _No_. _No, no. No, no, no, noooooo!_

The sound of his mental screams was strong enough to replace the unheard boom of Keith's ship. Compared to the battle's other explosions, the light had been small and even dim, but to Matt, it might as well have been the only one. Unfortunately, Matt knew Keith had been right about one thing, right now they had to help Voltron, everything else could come later. He struggled to choke back a sob as he spoke to the other rebels.

"The shield is down! Fire away!"

* * *

Haggar rushed to try and finish her spell as the shields fell, but it was too late. All the fire and shaking had made her loss concentration, and now the ship was going to be destroyed.

"Well played, Voltron, but this isn't the last you'll see if me, or emperor Zarkon."

Haggar teleported away from the ship abandoning it and its crew.

* * *

The rebels didn't let up for a second. The fire only stopped when the ship blew up, just minutes before Voltron arrived, in a storm of light and debris generating explosions. The only problem was that this provided the perfect cover for any white haired Galran princes who were up to no good, and there just so happened to have been one of those watching the entire battle.

* * *

The battle was won. One third of the universe was secured, now there was time to celebrate, feel relief or anything else and yet... He couldn't. Matt had expected to have been crying by now, but the tears just wouldn't come. He just felt numb like he was under water, unable to hear or clearly see anything above him. He was in shock and disbelief, and if this was how he felt he couldn't imagine how Shiro would react.

 _Shiro._

The promise he had made to Keith popped into his mind and just barely managed to snap him out of his submerged state. Shiro had been through a lot, Keith wasn't wrong in saying that he would need everyone's help. Matt didn't even have enough time to pull and send that file before Voltron showed up.

 _Perfect timing_. Sarcasm oozed from his mind's voice. Matt used the fleeting monuments he had to calm himself and try to steady his voice before Shiro came bursting into his ship. To his surprise Shiro didn't do that, instead all the rebels were told to land on a nearby planet so the could leave their ships, find their friends and get situated. So, Matt steered his ship toward the planet and used the extra time to prepare himself for Shiro. After all, even mister "Patience yields focus" only had so much patience.

* * *

Shiro's motto was "Patience yields focus"... But even he only had so much patience, and it took most of what he had to directed his team and the rebels before talking to Matt. He found himself speaking through gritted teeth toward the end of his directions as different questions were thrown his way. Eventually Allura had taken over in directing people, allowing Shiro to slip away and find Matt's ship. He would have to thank her later.

He came to the back of Matt's ship and found himself all but pounding the door in.

"Matt open up! Matt! Matt!"

Shiro was about to knock again when a voice rang from the ship's speaker system.

" _Door opens outward Shiro. If you want me to open it then you'll have to move._ "

 _Oh._

Shiro moved aside so Matt could open the ramp leading inside, not noticing the tone of Matt's voice. It hadn't even been open for a minute, when Shiro bounded inside. He knew on some level that it was dumb and that it would only lead to more disappointment, but his heart still held some hope for his little brother, and it was up to Matt to make or break this small hope Shiro had gotten back. It really wasn't fair, but neither was losing Keith, and that prospect was all Shiro could think about. He was about to bombard Matt with questions, but Matt put a hand up to signal for silence.

"I'm sorry."

Matt's words only confirmed things further for Shiro, but even if he hadn't spoken Shiro would have known. One look at his face and Shiro knew that there was no hope, but he also noticed something else in the way Matt spoke and and looked.

Shiro knew Matt would be tired physically, that made sense considering it had been long battle, but he sounded incredibly drained emotionally too. That strain in his voice had reminded Shiro of something important: Matt had been close to Keith too, maybe not as close as he and Keith were, but close enough for Matt to be devastated too. He took note of that and made sure try and be at least somewhat calmer as he spoke with him.

"It's not your fault, Matt. No one could've known he would..."

Shiro stopped, knowing from experience that right now words meant nothing, and wouldn't help Matt at all. Instead he went up to Matt and have him a hug... But Matt didn't hug back or even react. So he pulled away and studied Matt's face. Every part of his face looked exhausted in all meanings of the word, but his eyes.. his eyes took the cake. They were dull and devoid of their usual Holt sparkle, Shiro knew the cause. Grief.

"Matt..."

"I'm sorry. Shiro, I'm so sorry! "

Matt covered his face with his hands, slightly muffling the words coming out of his mouth. Shiro reached out, but Matt jerked away.

"No! I don't deserve to be comforted! Y-you trusted me, I was supposed to take care of him. B-but I didn't, I let you down! I couldn't stop the witch, I couldn't save him, I couldn't do anything except watch him fly to his death."

"You did what?"

Shiro didnt care anymore. Matt could punch, kick, bite, whatever he wanted, but nothing would stop Shiro from giving Matt a real hug. Because as hard as thinking about what Keith had done was for Shiro, knowing that Matt had witnessed it... The thought made him sick.

Without hesitation he pulled Matt close. Matt struggled a bit at first, but before long he gave in to the comfort Shiro was providing.

"He didn't deserve this... why did he... why? It should have been me."

Shiro rubbed circles in Matt's back to calm his crying.

"He wouldn't have wanted that. _Keith_ , wouldn't have wanted that."

In his studies Shiro had read about ancient people who believed names held great power, including summoning those who were called. Well, right now saying Keith's name felt like breaking some unspoken rule or summoning a spirit, but there weren't any spirits named Keith coming today.

O _r ever again._

Shiro felt a tear fall down his cheek, and he pulled Matt a little closer.

* * *

They both stayed like that for a while until they realized how much time had gone by, and that everyone was probably looking for them. Matt pulled away, with Shiro's consent, and spoke.

"We should probably go, before everyone else gets worried."

Matt still seemed tired and like he was grieving, but now he had a little more of a brave half smile. All things considered, that was enough for Shiro. After all Shiro himself didn't feel any better, he hadn't even began to truly grieve, but that would have to wait. He had to be brave for Matt and the team. He wasn't affected any less than Matt or than the team would be, he was just better at hiding it.

"Shiro, how are we going to tell the others?"

Shiro let out a sigh, and looked Matt in the eye.

"Together, Matt. We'll do it together."


	4. Breaking the News Like Glass

**A/N: HELLO THERE! Sorry for yelling, but I'm really excited! This is the first 2,000 word chapter I've posted for any story I've written, making it the longest! (That's 2,332 without author's note, mind you ;) ) So please feel free to give a round of applause and throw some confetti before you start reading. Afterward, please enjoy the story, chapter, and new character pov. Thanks again for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

Lance was confused.

Only moments ago they were about to be blown to smithereens by a planet and a witch, but then it just stopped, and they were safe. Lance had assumed that was a good thing. He had assumed everyone would be celebrating and throwing him (and maybe the team) praises for their good work. That's not what happened.

Instead of praises, Shiro had barked a bunch of orders at them, sounding tenser, angrier, and generally more "on the brink" then he had in a long time. It didn't make much sense to Lance and he was sure the others felt the same. Luckily for Shiro, Voltron was a family even more than it was a team. They all knew Shiro well, and none of them were idiots, so they went along with what he had asked of them, and decided to speak with him later, after he had calmed and had some time to himself.

But that was a couple hours ago, and they hadn't seen Shiro since. Allura had left to prepare for other more diplomatic things, so Pidge, Hunk, and Lance busied themselves with Shiro's given tasks. It was a pretty straightforward process once they got the rebels into the castle, seeing as they were all more than willing to settle down for a bit, but that only meant it was less distracting. So instead they took to chatting and speculating while they directed those less familiar with the castle to where they needed to be.

* * *

"I just hope Matt's alright."

It wasn't the first time Pidge had said that in the last hour, but the more people they directed to the infirmary, or the more conversations between crying friends and family they heard, the more worried she seemed to get. Hunk and Lance understood that, but they wanted to help her feel better too.

"If there was something wrong with Matt I'm sure Shiro would've said something, right? I mean unless it was really bad in which case but..."

Unfortunately, Hunk's version of assuring wasn't always so "assuring," but that's why he and Lance were a team. After all, even though Pidge was so much more adult and mature than most kids her age, sometimes she still needed them to be more like real big brothers rather than just bros from time to time. Which was fine by them.

"Yeah, plus Shiro said he was going to talk to Matt, so even if he got a little scraped up, it cant be that bad."

Pidge thought about that for a second, mulling over the logic of Lance's argument.

"Okay, you're probably right. I mean, your logic checks out anyway."

She allowed a small smile to grace her face, and looked down slightly, a little embarrassed.

"Thanks, Lance. You too Hunk."

They walked around in silence a little longer until Lance spoke up.

"Alright, since this is boring and Shiro's obviously not gonna be back for awhile ow about we split up, speed up, and then play something when we're done?"

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a look and nodded in agreement. Then they turned to Lance and spoke at the same time.

"Heck yeah!"

They all turned in a different direction and took off.

* * *

It took Lance longer than he had thought, but he finally made it to the last group he had to check on, The Blade of Marmora.

"Hey guys, you need anything from me? Find someone for ya? Show you to the infirmary?"

Lance's voiced wavered slightly, but he couldn't help it! The Blades were really intimidating normally, but today they seemed especially so.

"No. We have been here before and we can handle ourselves. Or have a you forgotten?"

Lance swallowed hard at their response.

"No no. I definitely remember."

He stiffly turned and left. Speed walking until he was out of sight, desperate to get to where he was supposed to meet with Pidge and Hunk.

Before he got there he found himself jumping and letting out a very undignified yelp after he felt a hand in his shoulder. He turned around and saw one of the Blades. He didn't know his name though, because, if Lance was right, he was newer to the organization.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

Since this guy was more rookie and less hard pressed, intimidating Blade, Lance felt more at ease while speaking with him. In fact it was the Blade who looked more nervous.

"Well, uh my name is Toran and uh... First I wanted to apologize for the others. We know you're just trying to help, but the guys are too prideful to ask, and they aren't really in the best of moods right now."

Lance gave Toran a nod, and suddenly understood why he was so nervous.

"It's alright, I get it. We just had a big battle and everyone has their days, right?"

Lance smiled wide and Toran mirrors it. Lance took that as a sign to continue.

"I take it from what you told me you're not supposed to be asking me for help, so why don't we hurry this up a bit?"

 _Why are they so grumpy anyway?_

Lance pushed down his curiosity, so as to not prolong the conversation, but Toran must've picked up on it.

"It's the reason why they're so on edge."

Lance looked up at him.

"What?"

"What we need help with is also why they're all so upset. We're missing a member. During the battle he happened to leave our post and we haven't seen or heard from him since. The other guys are a little upset about him leaving, but they're also just worried. He's sort of the cub of the Blades so... we're all worried."

 _Cub of the Blades?_

Lance hadn't heard of anyone like that in their group, especially since all the Blades were so serious and isolated, calling one of their members "cub" seemed a little out of character.

"Tell me about him. If I can identify him, and he's here, then I can help you find him."

"I haven't been around very long, but from what I've heard he's a little shorter than most, kinda hot tempered, has weird haircut, sounds a little emo if you ask me, umm... Oh! He joined the Blades really young and he was personally trained by Kolivan, that's why everyone calls him cub. Some do it out of spite, but no one does it to his face."

Toran let out a small chuckle.

"By now even I know he'd probably get mad and try to fight them or something."

Lance furrowed his brow, all of this sounded very familiar.

"Would you happen to know his name?"

Toran stopped and thought a minute.

"It was Keith, I think?"

He didn't even have time to laugh at the fact that Keith was nicknamed, "cub." Because all at once, the cards fell into place. Lance had felt something was off, missing, the whole time. It made him feel ashamed that he hadn't remembered until now. Keith was part of the Blades, Keith had been in the thick of battle, Keith hadn't even tried to find them, to make sure everyone, namely Shiro, was alright. He could've kept thinking and connecting the dots, but Toran snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You alright?"

Lance just nodded, unable to speak.

"Well, thanks. Let me know if you find him!"

Toran jogged away. Back to the Blades, all the Blades, except one.  
Lance made a mad dash to find Pidge and Hunk, by the time he did he was out of breath.

"Lance, your la- what happened to you?"

Hunk, went over and patted Lance's back.

"It's alright, breathe."

Lance took a few deep breaths.

"I think something bad happened to Keith."

Pidge dropped the book she had been reading and Hunk took that as his turn to panic.

"What!? Why? did you see him- no if he was hurt you probably wouldn't have seen him. Unless you hurt him, but that's absurd, unless you got in another fight about his mullet, in which case- "

"Hunk! Lance didn't hurt Keith, _right_?"

"No, but that doesn't make this any better! I think it's serious, he might need our help."

Always the logical one Pidge was the first to ask for evidence.

"Lance, how do you know that Keith is in trouble?"

"The Blade of Marmora said he was missing. Isn't that evidence enough?!"

Pidge sighed.

"Normally it would be, but... If we leave now, then we're also leaving the entire resistance undefended. We can't risk that over... a hunch, at best. Did you even look around the room or the castle, maybe he's just looking for Shiro."

Lance's head snapped up at that.

"That's right we should tell Shiro! If he says go, we go. If not, then we stay."

"That's not what I said or meant, but it might still work. We have to wait until Shiro gets back, though..."

Pidge was about to continue when Hunk, apparently done panicking, decided to join the conversation.

"Do you guys think Shiro might already know? I mean, you heard him before, and I can only imagine what his face must've looked like. The only other time he ever sounded even slightly close to how he did today was after Keith's "enlightening" encounter with the Blades, and he was only hurt back then. Of course, it was kinda bad, but we all knew he'd be fine, but Shiro was still super worried, Not nearly as much as earlier though..."

Hunk cut himself short and they all exchanged a look as Hunk's, way too fast spoken, panic rant set in.

"We have to find Shiro!"

* * *

Shiro and Matt walked in silence back to the castleship. Unfortunately, due to everyone else's lack of knowledge on the situation, there was no way for the Shiro and Matt to avoid the rebel crowds.

"Matt, everyone has been waiting quite some time. They're probably a little antsy, so let me do the talking, okay?"

Matt gave a slight nod of his head, while Shiro began preparing himself for the task ahead.

Just as he predicted, the moment Shiro walked in he was bombarded by people, questions, and people with questions. As the leader of Voltron it was only natural for people to assume he had all the answers, but he didn't. And despite all his preparation, he just wasn't ready to face everyone, not now.  
Thankfully, Allura had walked in seconds after he did, and she seemed to pick up on his mood and troubles.

"Excuse me, everyone, but might I have your attention?"

The whole room quieted down because, as always with Allura, when she spoke everyone listened. She didn't just ask for respect and attention, she demanded it. And everyone gladly gave it to her. She was a picture perfect diplomat and princess.

 _Thank God for her._

Shiro would have to remember to thank her later.

"I know that much has happened over the previous battle, and I understand that you have been waiting for quite some time, but I must ask you remain patient for a little bit longer. A couple things still require sorting out, so my team and I must convene about them, before we can relay this I formation back to you. Should this take longer than anticipated we will let you know and allow you sustenance and accommodation. Until then, I thank you for you patience, willingness, and all your hard work in the previous battle, as well as those to come."

Allura stepped down from the chair she had been standing in and grabbed Shiro's hand.

"Come on."

She lead them out into the hallway towards the bridge.

"I take it you have something important to tell us, and some reason for running off."

It wasn't a question meant to scold, but rather a truly curious statement.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but... It really is important. When we get to the bridge we need to call Pidge, Hunk, and Lance for an immediate meeting."

Allura nodded her head in understanding and continued down the path, never letting go of Shiro's hand.

When they finally got there they opened the door to the bridge and Lance and friend _s_ ran up to them shouting. Their voices mixed so Shiro could barely understand what they were saying, but from the few words he got, he understood the gist of it.

"Guys, guys. Go sit down, we've got some things it discuss."

They all fell silent at the seriousness in Shiro's voice, but, rather than sitting down, Pidge spoke up.

"But Shiro, it's Keith..."

"He knows, Pidge."

Matt moved from behind Shiro and wrapped Pidge in a hug. Pidge hugged him back, feeling relieved... and increasingly confused.

"Matt I don't understand. Please don't tell me he's..."

Matt shook his head lightly, and ran a hand through Pidge's hair.

"Come on, Katie. Let's take a seat."

Matt guided Pidge to where she could sit and Hunk, Lance, and Allura weren't far behind.

"Princess, number 1, what's this all about?"

Coran, having just come in minutes ago, was deeply disturbed by the atmosphere. Allura answered his question the best she could.

"That's what we want to know as well. Shiro?"

Allura led everyone in giving Shiro and Matt questioning looks. Shiro took a deep breath, and fought to keep his voice clear and level.

"As you all might've noticed, Keith has been missing since the battle's end and well... Now we know where he is. He's- he's in a better place."

There wasn't one person, save Matt and Shiro, whose eyes didn't widen.

"Keith is... Dead."

Seven years bad luck. None of which, was worse than this.


	5. What's in the Heart

**A/N: Hey guys!** **So** **glad to be back with the latest installment of this story! In retrospect maybe** **writing** **two** **different** **stories with two different plotlines in two** **different** **universes at the same time wasn't the best idea, but you know what they say: hindsight is always 20/20! Plus** **I'm** **having a great time on** **this** **journey with** **you** **guys!** **I'm** **trying not to make these** **chapters** _**too**_ **angsty, but my** **favorite** **paladin** **died** **so** **there's** **only** **so** **much** **I** **can do... one way or another** **I** **hope** **you** **guys enjoy and** **I** **hope to be back soon. :)**

* * *

 _Dead_

The word hung in the air, every syllable creating a deafening echo in their minds. It just sat there, taking hope and oxygen from the air, making the atmosphere thick, tense, and suffocating.

Despite that, the news hadn't really sink in for any of the paladins. They heard Shiro's words, felt his grief, but it just didn't feel like reality. This couldn't be happening. Lance was the first to voice these feelings.

"You're kidding right? T-there's no way... he wouldn't..."

"Yeah, Lance is right."

Normally there would've been a, "For once" or "There's something I never thought I'd hear" tagged to the back of Pidge's words and it would've been Keith who said it, but there wasn't. It was unnerving, and Lance would've given anything to be insulted right about now.

"I'm sorry guys, but... he did leave a message for you all."

Matt turned around and pulled a file from the computer.

"I promised him I would show this to you, but are you sure you want to see it?"

Shiro put a hand on Matt's shoulder and spoke, his voice full of a strange mixture of determination and uncertainty.

"Play it."

Matt sighed and hovered his hand above the play button.

"Here goes... everything."

* * *

Keith's face appeared on the screen.

 _"_ _Is this thing on?"_

There was a squeal from the mic that made Keith cover his ears until it passed.

" _Yeah,_ _it's_ _on."_

Shiro let out a chuckle. He might have been good with things that fly, but when it came to everyday technology... let's just say Keith still believes that hitting the top of a t.v. was the best way to fix it.

 _"If you're watching this it means that my plan worked and, at least for now, the universe is safe again. Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm doing, I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing. I don't even know what to say."_

Keith rubbed the back of his neck self consciously.

 _"But... I know it needs to be said. I don't have much time, so I'll start with the important stuff first. I know this won't be easy for anyone, or maybe it will, I don't know... The point is that there's so much I want to say and so little time to say it, thankfully I thought ahead. In my room you'll find my laptop, in my laptop you'll find five hard drives. There's one for each of you, their color coded so you should be able to tell which is which. Watch them if you want, and if you don't care then just toss it out."_

There was an explosion of light in the background.

 _"Dang it! Look the one thing I want you to hear from me i_ _n the moment, not prerecorded, is thank you. Thank you for welcoming me into this crazy space family, thank you for being my friends, the closest things I ever had to siblings... Except you Lance. You're more like a second cousin twice removed or something."_

Keith chuckled slightly at his joke.

 _"I just want you guys to know how grateful I am and that no matter where I go next... I'll never forget you. I can only hope the same can be said for me. Try not to die and kick Zarkon in the butt for me, okay? I-I"_

There was yet another explosion in the space behind Keith.

 _"It's time. Thank you all, for everything. Just know_ _that_ _whatever_ _you_ _do,_ _I'll_ _be there. Watching you."_

Keith reached to turn off the camera, but stopped before he did.

 _"For the record, let it be known that I wasn't scared. Make sure the history books say that I bravely stared my destiny in the face of something stupid like that. I'm not scared."_

* * *

Keith signed off and Shiro gave his head a light shake. Keith said he wasn't scared, but the way his voice broke said otherwise. He was going to say something, but then he saw Lance, who appeared to be fuming.

"He can only hope to be remembered? If we don't care? How many times did we need to make it clear to him, to that, that stupid, dirty, lying, lone wolf, Galra, mission above all, victory or death loving MULLET HEAD! Why didn't you listen? How many times did we have to tell you that you mattered? That we cared? That we needed you, never wanted you to leave?!"

Shiro pulled Lance into his arms and all around him his teammate's eyes filled with tears. All except Allura, who stood stiffly staring at the black screen, thinking.

Finally she turned around and spoke.

"While this is an... unexpected turn of events there is still much to be done and a war to he fought. So we'll just have to accept that for right now this is nothing more than other casualty of war."

Lance's mood hadn't been settled and Allura's speech only seemed to make it worse as he practically ripped himself from Shiro's arms and responded to her.

"Another casualty of war... what like the Alteans?"

There were gasps across the room and Allura looked appalled as Lance's words sunk in.

"That's not fair, Lance! That was totally different and you know it!"

"Why? Because Keith's not Altean, or because, despite being our friend and paladin, you still treat him like dirt because he's part Galra?!"

Allura's eyes were shining with tears.

"Do you honestly think I don't miss him too!? He's gone, Lance. And the last thing I ever did to him was make him feel hated and unwanted... and I can never change that, never take it back! I can never tell him how much he meant to us, to me. I can never tell how sorry I am. I cared about him so much too, but I have to be composed, I have to look at the bigger picture. As princess there are certain luxuries that I just don't have."

The way Allura's voice broke was enough to wash away all of Lance's anger. As he spoke he walked up to her and took her hands.

"Maybe not, but as a paladin and our friend there's not a single luxury you don't have, because we're always here to support you."

Lance gave Allura a smile and she threw herself onto his arms.

"I'm sorry for saying all that stuff. I guess we're all a bit tense, huh?"

Allura mumbled something that vaguely resembled a "Thank you" and "you're forgiven" and as Allura cried into Lance's shoulder Lance did his best to comfort her.

"I know Keith would've forgiven you a thousand times over if he were here. And he'd want us to be together while we face this. I know it."

Shiro smiled at Lance. He always knew Lance had these qualities within him.

 _If_ _only_ _he'd_ _let them show more often, but then... he_ _wouldn't_ _be Lance, would he?_

 _"_ I couldn't have said it better myself."

Shiro joined the hug between Allura and Lance, and even he let a few years fall.

"Aw, come on guys!"

"Yeah, don't leave us out of this!"

Pidge and Hunk echoed protest as they, Matt and Coran all joined the hug too. As they cried together and held each other it truly felt like nothing would ever be alright again.

Not without him. Not without Keith.


	6. Dear, Everyone

**A/N** **: Hey guys, it's C.B back with another chapter, and boy is this one good! (At least I** **hope** **so). I'm happy to announce that I finished one of my stories, so I only have two other projects instead of three. Hopefully this means that I'll have more time to focus on this one, but unfortunately life rarely goes my way... No matter! I'm just to my best to get a good product out as soon as possible. That's all for now, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The paladins sat in their respective rooms (Matt alongside Pidge and Coran alongside Allura) waiting to watch those video files it had taken them so long to find.

(Flashback)  
"Are you sure there's nothing in there Pidge?"

Shiro was getting incredibly antsy and impatient. These files Keith mentioned seemed to be important and he wasn't quite sure how much longer be could "stay strong" for the team.

"Shiro, I've looked on it a thousand times already. Whatever it is, it's well hidden."

Pidge's voice was weary and vulnerable and her eyes were still red, so Shiro decided not to push any further. Everyone has been struggling since their hug it out session the day before. Maybe there were some things a group hug just couldn't fix.

Shiro sighed and watched Keith's previous video again. He skipped to the part he wanted and looked down, he didn't want to see anything more than necessary.

" _In my room you'll find my laptop, in my laptop you'll find five hard drives. There's one for each of you, their color coded so you should be able to tell which is which_."

Shiro played it again and something caught his attention.

" _In my room you'll find my laptop, in my laptop you'll find five hard_ _drives."_

 _ _In my room you'll find my laptop,__ _ ** _in_**_ _ _my laptop you'll find five hard__ _drives."_

 _In?_

Shiro had an idea. It was kind of crazy and didn't have the highest success rate, but...

"Pidge, move away from the laptop."

Pidge would've questioned Shiro normally, but something in his tone of voice made her move.  
In one swift movement Shiro grabbed Keith's laptop and broke it in half. Pidge's eyes widened slightly as she picked up a case from the pieces of laptop. In side it were five separately colored hard drives.

*** (End Flashback)  
By now the team's members had each pressed play and began watching the videos that they projected onto the walls of their rooms. Every video had the same beginning.

 _"Dear... I don't know... Everyone? Or something_ _introducty_ _like that? Is i_ _ntroducty_ _even a word? Ugh! I hate this part. (*sigh) If you're watching this it means that one of my missions probably went south... and so did I. I'll skip all the basic introduction stuff and get to it... I'm sure you've got better things to do."_

 **Pidge/Matt**

 _"Matt, I still remember the first day Shiro introduced us. Back then I knew you used to be one of those people who made fun of me, so when I first met you I gave you a wedgie and stormed out of the room. But then Shiro told you all about me and my past, against my will, and I overheard you standing up to your friends for me. After that you became the first real friend I made besides Shiro, but I never properly thanked you for sticking by me because I didn't know how... But I do now, so thanks, Matt. for everything."_

Despite everything Matt gave a slight laugh.

"You forgot to mention you gave me a wedgie for my birthday every year after that. I actually looked forward to getting one back on Kerberos. But if I had known you would... you were always stronger than I was. Life's cruel form of irony has gone too far."

Pidge reached out and placed her hand on Matt's shoulder. He looked at her gratefully and grabbed her hand.

 _"Pidge- Katie, I never had a sibling, but I imagine it would be something like my relationship with you. Or at least I'd hope it would be. Matt's one lucky guy, because he has, quite possibly, the bravest little sisters ever, and I think I do too. Any girl who is cool and bad arse enough to travel across the universe to find one person is good in my book. Do me a favor? Take care of Matt, will ya?"_

Pidge looked down and spoke, her eyes were hidden by her glasses.

"That whole me taking care of you thing, does it have to start right now?"

She removed her glasses and looked at Matt, revealing her tear strained eyes and cheeks.

"I think it can wait until tomorrow."

Matt opened his arms and Pidge places herself in them.

"I love you, Katie. It's time I said it more."

"I-I love you too, Matt."

 **Hunk**

 _"Hunk... What can say except, I wish we could've gotten to know each other better. I honestly always envied how close you, Pidge and Lance were. Kind of pathetic right? Either way, I wanted to say thank you. It may not have meant much to you, but every meal you bothered to make for us, every time you made a special meal when we came out of the_  
 _cryo_ _-pods... It made this castle feel more like a home than anything I've had in years. Before I go let me make one request. Keep cooking Hunk. There's gonna be a lot hungry people looking for somewhere to feel at home after you guys end this war."_

Hunk was just standing in one place, unable to move. This was just so wrong, so unnatural... He couldn't even process what had happened. Unfortunately his body processed it before his mind did.

He quickly ran to his bathroom and threw up.

 **Allura/Coran**

 _"Coran I'll start with you I guess. What can I say except thank you? You've always cared for all of us and for me especially did something I thought was unimaginable: you didn't accept my Galra side... Because you never had to. Even when you found out about my Galra side you never looked at me any different than you used to. I can honestly never thank you enough for that. I think I'll miss you almost as much as your mustache, but... I'll never forget Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man. How could I?"_

Coran wiped a tear from his eye before it managed to fall.

"You'll always be number four to me, my boy. We could never forget you either."

 _"Guess it's your turn now, Allura. I know you're probably kicking yourself for everything that happened before, but... I'm almost grateful. Once I found out I was Galra I knew I'd need someone like you to keep my half Galra butt in line. I'll admit it hurt at first, but... Seeing all this war and death thought me that life's far too short to hold grudges and hate... I wish I would've know that a long time ago. The point is that I forgive you, but only if you forgive me too, alright? Wish I could be there to hear your answer."_

"Oh, Coran..."

Allura turned and found herself wrapped up in Coran's arms.

"Tell me this isn't happening."

Coran stroked the back of Allura's hair.

"I wish I could princess... I desperately wish I could."

 **Lance**

 _"(*sigh) Lance, where do I start? You're loud, annoying, arrogant, unfocused, dumb, not really that skilled and you're far too emotional... and yet somehow you managed to be one of my most trusted allies and one of the people I respect most. Because despite all of your flaws you never really give up. You always push forward and find all sorts of ways to connect with almost anyone from almost anywhere, you're never afraid to be yourself and let your walls down, heck I'm not even sure you have any... But those are the three things I could never do. Thanks to you, however, I think I actually learned a thing or two. Never stop being you Lance, through the good and the bad, I believe your heart will always shine through. That's the kind of right hand and Red paladin Shiro is going to need. Be there for him, advise him and help him through all of this. I'm trusting you._

Lance sat cross-legged on the floor in slight disbelief.

 _I didn't know you thought so highly of me..._

"I won't let you down, Mullet. I swear."

Lance saluted the image of Keith with a small smile on his face.

 **Shiro**

 _"Shiro, I've got so much to say and so little time. I wish I had told you in person, but I just couldn't bring myself to take the risk, to open up and leave myself exposed, even to you. I'm a coward, I know, but that's better than a lot of things I could've been without you. You've done so much for me. You changed my life and I could never tell you how grateful I am for that..."_

Keith was visibly shaking and out of the camera's range his hands were balled into fists in a pointless attempt to stop it.

 _"But now, I can't ask anymore of you. I like to believe I made your life better like you did for me, but we both know you would've been just fine without me. That's why I wanted to give back to you, to make an impact in your life... and maybe even help finish this war. I wanted to be a hero like HIM, and I wanted to make you proud. I know this'll be harder for you than anyone else, and I know that all you'll want to do is be storing for the team, but... just know that I'm always here Shiro... And you don't have to be so strong with me."_

Shiro walked toward the projection of Keith. He gently brought a shaking hand up to the wall where Keith's face was located.

"If course I'm proud... God, I was so proud of you even before we ended up in space. You're not the only one who regrets not saying something sooner..."

Shiro struggled to find the right words for his goodbye, but somehow just looking at Keith have him strength. So, even though he didn't know exactly what to say, he spoke. And as he did so, a tear finally slipped down his cheek and his anger seemed to finally release.

"You can take my arm... you can steal _years_ of my life... but not him... You can't touch him... WHO SAID YOU COULD TAKE KEITH AWAY FROM ME?!"

Shiro punched the wall, releasing his frustrations and leaving a sizeable dent in it. He stood in silence in front of the new dent breathing heavily until he couldn't handle it anymore.

Shiro brought his hands up and used them to cover his face and catch his tears. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor against it, quietly sobbing.

"No. No, no. Please, why him? Why?"

Shiro's sobs echoed through the still night, drowned out by the individual sounds of despair filled silence.

* * *

The next day everyone was weary and a thick veil of gloom and hurt seemed to have settle on the paladins. But still they all dragged themselves out of bed to do something special on the last day they had that could afford to spend mourning. Even without a body they were going to give Keith the closest thing they could to a proper funeral.

They only had so much time, so Shiro would be the only one to speak, but everyone knew he'd do a perfect job of speaking for all of them. Then, once the war was over and they got back to Earth, they'd arrange for something far more proper and deserving of Keith.

All the paladins quieted as Shiro stepped up and began speaking with a weak, shaking voice.

"Keith was more than a paladin. He was a skilled leader, a friend, family and the best little brother anyone could ask for. He-"

"Aww, what touching words."

Shiro was interrupted by a voice that suddenly rang out from the castle's main window, which also double as a call screen when need be. But it was more than just the interruption that shocked everyone, it was the interrupter.

"Lotor! What do you want?"

Allura's voice rang out from the silence, less regal than she would've liked, but far more than Lotor deserved.

 _"Well, I did have a little deal I was interested in making, but if this is the sort of treatment I'm to receive..."_

He looked devilishly at Allura as of challenging her. Refusing to back down in the face of the enemy, and slightly curious, she impatiently pushed the subject.

"What sort of deal?"

 _"Oh, I guess you could say a... Trade of sorts."_

Now it was Shiro's turn to respond. He scoffed and answered almost sarcastically.

"What do you have that we could possibly want?"

Lotor's mouth curled upwards in a malicious smile.

 _"I'm glad you asked. After all... It's far more fun this way."_

Lotor turned sideways allowing the paladins visible access to the room Lotor was in, and what they saw sobered them all up immediately.

The room seemed like some sort of infirmary. There were jars of liquid, alien medicines and bandages even medical machines of all kinds. But there was one machine in particular that was attached to something more jaw dropping than anything else in the room, because it was attached to-

"Keith..."

* * *

 **BONUS** **A/N** **: For anyone wondering the HIM Keith was referring to was his dad.**


	7. Surprise!

**A/N** **: Surprise! It's a new chapter, folks! I had a pretty nice time writing this one and, if everything goes to plan, next chapter should be the last one. Just a heads up if you see any bolded text in this those are thoughts based on flashbacks or things people said in the past. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

Shiro's voice sent a wave of uncertainty through everyone. Unsure how to react, they all fell to an eerie silence as they stared at their once lost paladin. His pale face was peaceful and unmoving. Just like, they assumed, the rest of him.

Shiro wasn't sure what to do either. On one hand, this meant they could have a proper burial and send off for Keith... On the other hand, it really wasn't a secret that he would do anything for Keith, and right now Keith was trapped in the lair of the enemy. It barely mattered what Lotor asked of them, Shiro would give him just about anything at this point.

Lotor had found his weak spot, and now Shiro was stuck right where Lotor wanted him.

Meanwhile, since not one of the paladins could bring themselves to speak, Lotor gladly took the silence as an opportunity to taunt them.

 _"Things did indeed get far more interesting for you and far more fun, for me at least... Wouldn't you agree? I'm sure your little friend does."_

As he spoke Lotor walked back to Keith and pushed his bangs out of his face.

As he watched Lotor, Shiro felt a rage rise within him. It wasn't his normal brand of anger either, this extended far beyond that, it made his insides boil, and his whole body was shaking. That was more than enough to sober him from the shock he had felt. Needless to say, Lotor was lucky he was behind a screen and not in front (or 20 feet around) Shiro.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM!"

Everyone in the room gasped and jumped slightly at Shiro's sudden outburst. Even Lotor raised his eyebrows in surprise. Nevertheless, he took his hands off of Keith and lifted his them in the air, so they were level with his shoulders.

 _"Point taken."_

The sarcasm that leaked from Lotor's voice and his stupid smirk were almost too much for Shiro to take. But, still, he managed to rein it in for the team.

"Get. To. The point. What do you want?"

 _"In exchange for the boy you're clearly so fond of, I want access aboard your ship._ _I'm_ _surrendering_ _."_

There were more collective gasps spread across the bridge. Surprisingly enough Hunk was the first to stand up to Lotor.

"And how exactly do we know we can trust _you?_ "

Lotor rolled his eyes.

 _"Well,_ _considering_ _the life of your precious_ _paladin_ _is teetering in_ _my_ _ship as we speak,_ _I_ _suppose... you_ _can't_ _afford not to."_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

It was Lance who interjected this time.

 _"Well, my considerably_ _dumb_ _ex-blue_ _paladin_ _, it_ _means_ _that you_ _can't_ _afford_ _not_ _to trust me-"_

"No, the other thing! A-about Keith."

Lance's voice went weak toward the end of his sentence, due to the worry filled anticipation they were all feeling.

 _"Oh, that. It means... your precious_ _paladin_ _... isn't quite so dead."_

"As much as I'd like to believe it... I saw what happened with my own eyes. There's just no way Keith could be alive."

Matt spoke with the assurance of someone who knew exactly what they were taking about, but somehow it didn't seem to convince anyone anyway.

 _"Then perhaps you should get them checked. Oh, but what am I arguing about? If the boy's body gets tossed out and winds up in a black hole, or something of the like... It's really of no consequence to me. Whether or not he is alive after all. Now is it?"_

"Listen here, Lotor-"

"We'll do it."

Allura was interrupted by an unexpected message from Shiro. A duo of shocked responses echoed from  
Pidge and Hunk.

"Shiro, you can't be serious!"

"We can't trust him!"

 _"Now, now Half pint and... Gallon. Let the man speak, he's clearly a lot brighter than you."_

"You give us Keith and we'll accept your surrender. No matter how shady."

Shiro spoke his last words through gritted teeth.

 _"You won't regret it. I'll be by before you can say funeral."_

"I'm pretty sure we will."

Allura grumbled under her breath, purposefully loud enough for Shiro to hear.

Unfortunately for Shiro the five minutes it would take Lotor to reach them was more than enough for everyone to tell at him.

"Shiro I know your hurting, but this is insane!"

"Were basically granting him free access to the castle!"

"You're being blinded by grief!"

"I'm afraid I must agree, number one."

Shiro could understand their surprise, but it hurt him a little to see how much they seemed to trust him.

"Look, I know that this is risky, but... I'm all the time I've known him, Keith never abandoned or have up on me. This should have been one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make, but it wasn't. Because I know I could never give up on Keith either, even if he is dead."

Shiro's words held deep weight and, though they didn't know all the details, everyone could tell that Shiro and Keith's connection was not to be underestimated. One paladin seemed to get that more then anyone.

"We'll lock him up, ties his hands, whatever precautions we need to take, but we trust you, Shiro. Don't worry, we've got your back."

Having remembered Keith's words from his goodbye, Lance placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder and have him a sturdy, supporting nod.

"Thanks, Lance."

"He's here."

Coran's voice rang clear in the silence, and everyone felt worry and anticipation settle in their stomachs at the prospect of Lotor coming to the castle, and Keith along with him.

The moment the door to Lotor's ship opened Hunk and Lance rushed in, Pidge following closely behind.

"Hands up, Lotor!"

"Back away from the controls!"

"We're not afraid to stop any plans you might have, by any means necessary."

Lotor did asked they asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Now I don't think all this is really needed. Not for little old me, anyway."

Shiro walked past and stopped in front of Lotor.

"Well you're the only one. Where is he and what was he hooked up to?"

"In the back. Just basic fluid and a couple things to measure and watch his vitals. Oh, and Shiro... Do be careful with him."

Shiro didn't even bother to look back.

" _You_ don't tell me what to do."

Lotor turned to Pidge.

"Someone's got issues."

"Talk to me when you don't act like a purple turd."

* * *

Shiro walked to the back of the ship and his heart dropped to his stomach.

He couldn't tell if Keith was alive or not from the doorway, but the very sight of his deathly pale face or how unnaturally still he was made Shiro feel sick.

He approached the bed, gently picked up his flimsy wrist, and slowly pressed two fingers to the side of it.

He waited and waited and finally it came.

 _Thump._

A pulse. He had a pulse. Shiro could've cried with relief right there, but he knew Keith's long road was far from over.

He gently scooped him up and carried him out of the ship. As he walked out, everyone froze within for Shiro's verdict.

"Coran... Prepare a pod. He's gonna need one."

They all seemed to hold the same sentiment as Shiro about Keith's recovery road, but relief still flooded their faces despite their best efforts.

"It would be my honor, number one."

"Actually, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Lotor's voice somehow came out above everyone else's.

"Good thing you're not."

"Alright, but it's your loss if the extra quintessence in his body stops the pod from working."

That caught Shiro's attention.

"What do you mean extra quintessence?"

"He must've come into contact with it at some point. Don't tell me he never told you?"

"If you don't say something worth my time soon..."

Somehow even Lotor knew his boundaries and decided bit push them... for today.

"You have to let him heal outside of a pod first, to let the extra quintessence work it's course and run it's way out of his system. Then you can put him in a pod."

Shiro gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Coran?"

"If Keith truly does have extra quintessence, then putting him in a pod could be dangerous, but if he doesn't then that could could be just as badly."

"I think we should do what he says."

Pidge spoke up, hoping to shed some light on the issue. Everyone gave her questioning looks, but considering who she was, nobody said anything.

"As much as I hate to say it, it makes sense. The extra quintessence could've easily allowed Keith to survive an explosion like that."

Shiro smiled at Pidge and nodded.

"Well, I definitely trust you more than _him._ I'll get him set up in my room. You guys can show Lotor to his "room," right?"

"You can count on us!"

Lance gave Shiro a slightly sloppy salute and began assigning and directing the rest of the work.

* * *

A day later, Shiro found himself sitting in his room directly in front of a sleeping Keith, softly stroking his hair.

"You gave us all quite a scare... you kind of still are, but it's okay. I know we'll all forgive you the moment you open your eyes and look is in ours."

Shiro had heard that talking to people who were in comatose states could be helpful to them, but he couldn't say much without choking up. So ultimately he opted to just sit there, silently watching the rise and fall of his chest. It was a sign, no, a reminder that the boy in front of him was, in fact, alive and breathing.

Still, Shiro couldn't help but wish that Keith would wake up sooner rather than later. All he wanted was to put Keith in a pod and get him out as quickly as possible.

Since he had gotten Keith back he'd hoped and (gotten lucky) that the coalition wouldn't need them, but of course it couldn't last.

"Shiro, I hate to interrupt, but we've received a dire distress message. Voltron is needed."

Shiro let out a sigh.

 _It was bound to happen._

 _"_ Alright, I'm coming, princess."

From the doorway Shiro let his gaze linger on Keith a couple extra moments.

 _Coran_ _will be here. He's in good hands._

Now if only that brought Shiro any comfort.

* * *

Keith wasn't quite sure what the _heck_ happened, but there was one thing he did know for certain.

 _Everything_ hurt.

There was a horrible pounding in his head, his entire body felt heavy, and there wasn't a single part of him that didn't at least ache uncomfortably. He felt like he had blown up, but he had no idea why.

Despite his mind's common sense and his body's better wishes, Keith slowly maneuvered his way out of the bed. He took in surroundings, but he was way too tired and sluggish to make any sense of them.

Every step he took felt like his feet were made of lead. Nevertheless he continued on, step after step, aimlessly walking to who knows where.

As Keith walked on he found that he started to feel better, though his mind wasn't that less foggy. Eventually Keith found himself at a destination (though he wasn't quite sure why it was his): Lotor's cell.

"It's about time someone came, but I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for- Oh, it's you. Glad to see you're feeling better. What can I do for you, my dear boy?"

"I'm not too sure. I just woke up, but I've got no idea what happened. I got up to walk around and somehow I ended up here."

"If it's answers you seek, then I just might be able to help. Though I'll warn you it's quite the story."

Keith looked back to the door.

"I've got time."

"Go ahead and take a seat then, you really should be resting."

Lotor began to explain everything that happened, opting to leave our the part where Keith tried to sacrifice himself and instead just saying he got hurt on a mission.

"So, let me get this straight. I was the victim of some horrible mission accident and you not only rescued me, but kept me alive long enough to return me to the castle?"

"It felt like more of a right place-right time situation, but yes. Essentially that's what happened."

The story mostly seemed to check out, but there were a couple things that didn't add up.

"W-why did you even save me? If everyone was so worried why aren't here?"

Initially Keith had been too disoriented to notice, but now that he was less "out of it" he realized that nobody had been there to greet him upon waking up. He didn't want to admit it, but it kinda hurt.

No. It hurt a lot.

Lotor sighed, pulling Keith out of his thoughts.

"I wish I wasn't the one to have to tell you this, but... The answer to one of those questions is also the answer to the other. Simply put I saved you because we are kindred spirits you and I. I see so much of myself in you, that to let you die would be to let _me_ die. Do you understand?"

"Sort of, but not also not. Sorry. My mind's running a little slow as of late."

 _I must be out of it if I'm apologizing to him._

Lotor chuckled a little.

"I suppose I'll elaborate. Though we both have decent reputations proceeding us, people only care about one thing. The fact that we are half Galra. It doesn't matter what our other half is. Whether it be human, Altean or something else completely, the honest truth is that neither of us belongs anywhere. One day even the people we love and trust most will turn on us, in favor of getting rid of more " Galra scum" as they call it. Though we could find a home... I'm each other."

"What?"

"When I said you were like me I meant in skill level as well. With a little help from the paladins we could take down the empire and rule together. Your friends might claim to care for you _now_ , but how long can that last when they continue to witness the atrocities that the Galra are committing? They don't care that you were Galra long before anyone knew, they only see DNA. How long before they turn on you too? It will never happen... If you join me."

Keith couldn't believe it. Join Lotor? That was no way that would ever happen.. what he was saying didn't even make sense. The paladins of Voltron were his friends they didn't care about his DNA... did they?

 _Didn't they? Allura hated me after she found out, Hunk was treating me like I was a whole other person, and Shiro... There's no way Shiro doesn't hate me. No one tried to stop me the first time I left and now I woke up from a horrible accident and no one was even there..._

"I-I"

At that moment Keith remembered all the things he had been through with his team. Every adventure, every victory and loss, and realized that through it all...

 **There is nothing you or anyone else could do to me or tell me to make me hate you.** (Shiro)

 **We'll follow you anywhere** ** _leader_** **.** (Lance)

 **Keith, thanks, I mean it. You're a great guy and a real friend.** (Hunk)

 **I don't know what we'd do without you.** (Pidge)

 **I know you'll find your own place here, number four.** (Coran)

 **All** **I ask is that you never forget just how much we care and is much you mean to all of us.** (Allura)

 **You are who you've always been. Keith Kogane amazing, but reckless pilot, a paladin of Voltron and a hero, but more importantly... My little brother. And nothing will ever change that.** (Shiro)

... they had become his family. and family didn't abandon each other. They had never truly abandoned him and he wouldn't dream of leaving them.

"No."

Lotor raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"I appreciate the offer, but you and I aren't the same. You let your bitterness at a handful of jerks stop you from seeing the bigger picture, but I want make that same mistake. They all care about me, Shiro especially, Galran DNA and all. So, thanks, but not thanks. I'm good right where I am."

"I can't say I'm surprised, though I still think I'm correct. I'll be here if you change your mind."

Keith smiled despite himself and gave Lotor a nod.

"In the very off chance you manage to play an actually key role in helping us defeat the Galra and achieve peace for the universe... I'll keep that in mind."

"Wouldn't you go back to Earth?"

Keith looked to the floor clearly bothered.

"Let's just say... There's not exactly anything waiting for me there."

Keith got up and began walking away, but immediately regretted it.

"My boy, wait. I wouldn't do that if I were-"

His body suddenly felt heavy again and his head was spinning, before he knew it his body hit the floor with a considerable thud.

"Looks like the quintessence has worked its way out of your system."

Keith found that he couldn't even make himself speak when he tried to and instead made some incoherent mumbling sound.

"Oh, right. You're probably too disoriented to even understand me. Well, no matter. It-"

Just then there were loud, not too happy, sounding footsteps coming from just outside the door.

It was only then that Lotor noticed how bad things would probably look to, reasonably, prejudiced paladins, Lotor cursed.

"Child of a quiznacking-! (Censored)"


	8. Welcome Back

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the** **bit** **of a wait, but** **I** **faced a lot of writer's block when it came to writing the** **sappier** **reunion stuff.** **Hopefully** **I** **did a good job and you** **enjoy** **this chapter. It's kind of long, but** **I** **just** **didn't** **want to splice it,** **and** **there really wasn't any really good place to do so. (In my opinion) Either way I** **hope** **you guys enjoy, and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

The mission only lasted about five hours, but it felt more like fifty to Shiro. All he could think about was Keith. He was pretty sure that even Coran had gotten sick of him calling to check on Keith so much. Specifically when he had done it then times in one hour. He wished Matt wouldn't have had to go back to the rebellion, but someone had to keep an eye on the universe. Shiro didn't think that would be a big issue. After all if something came up and they had to help a planet or other rebellion group, he would just... hurry things along a little bit.

Unfortunately Shiro and the other paladins encountered a little "Galra trouble," so he wasn't able to check on Keith in the last two hours, but he was sure Coran was taking good care of Keith. That didn't, however, stop him from following his initial plan and rushing ever so slightly, so he could get back to Keith sooner.

He really thought Coran was taking good care of Keith.

"What do you mean he's missing?! Coran, I was trusting you! How hard is it to keep track of someone who can't even move?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Shiro. I tried to visit him more, but the castle needed some repairs and I was fixing the pods for when he was ready. I suppose time got away from me and I didn't check on him for a couple vargas. I just didn't expect something like this to happen in such a short time."

The shame and guilt from Coran's voice pierced Shiro right through his heart.

"It's okay, Coran. I'm sorry for getting upset. I guess I've just been a little... on edge, lately. But I know it's not your fault and I'm really grateful that you did your best to care for him while we were gone. Thank you."

Coran looked at Shiro gratefully.

"Apology accepted, number one."

Pidge interjected a thought almost immediately, knowing that quiet was sometimes hard to achieve during talks among all of them.

"Shiro, might be onto something."

"Where you even listening just now?"

Pidge sighed.

"Yes, Lance, I was. It's just that Shiro's right, when we left Keith couldn't move, but the quintessence was supposed to fix that before it left his system..."

Hunk picked up in Pidge's train of thought.

"So you think he might be somewhere in the castle, just all quintessenced out. But if that's the case, then his body has already stopped healing -"

"And reached deterioration stage!"

Pidge smiled proudly before she processed what she had said.

"We've gotta find Keith, and fast!"

Shiro seemed to really be struggling to hold himself together.

"Chances are when he woke up he was disoriented, does anyone know where Keith might've gone?"

Lance was actually the one to propose a theory first.

"I know where he went, but we might not have tons of time if what Hunk and Pidge said is true."

Lance started going forward while everyone else exchanged inquisitive glances. Lance groaned.

"I'll explain later, let's go!"

Allura shrugged and followed after Lance. Shiro and everyone else pulled up the rear.

* * *

Before they knew it Lance had led them to...

"Lotor's cell? Why here?"

"Honestly, princess... Just a feeling."

"I think Shiro should go in first, but be careful and proceed with caution -"

Pidge was interrupted by a suspicious thud sounding from the room. Shiro went in without thinking even once.

"Or we could throw all caution to the wind... That works too."

They followed Shiro into the room, careful of what they might find.

Shiro entered the room just in time to see Keith's eyes fully close. He immediately marched up to Lotor and grabbed the front of his clothes through the cell bars.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Calm your hair floof. We simply had a nice little chat."

Shiro pulled Lotor harder against the bars.

"Then what disgusting lies did you fill his head with?!"

"Nothing he chose to believe. Now if I were you, and thank God I'm not, I would get the boy in a pod as soon as possible instead of wasting my time berating someone who's locked behind bars."

Shiro growled and threw Lotor back. He moved toward Keith and gently picked him up. It took all of Shiro's willpower not to drop Keith the moment he touched him. Keith was burning up. Knowing that a cryo-pod would definitely help, he turned to speak to Coran, but he had already left to prepare the pod.

 _Thanks, Coran._

He began walking out of the room, being careful so as to not harm Keith by mistake. He was in the doorway when Lotor decided to speak.

"Considering I'm the only reason your little paladin is even breathing I would've expected a little more... uh I don't know... _gratitude_."

Shiro bitterly smiled to himself and scoffed.

"You're not dead yet are you?"

He walked out of the room leaving an incredibly appalled Lotor behind.

 _One of_ _these_ _days you'll get yours, black paladin._

* * *

Shiro sat on a single, slightly uncomfortable, wooden chair in front of a particular pod.

"Allura, how long did Coran say Keith would be in there?"

Allura was at the back of the room doing a mix of research. light reading, keeping Shiro company, and giving support. (As, according to Allura, he clearly needed it)

"Anywhere between a movement and phoeb. Although it is hard to say for sure, due to the quintessence that was in his body. It might have healed his outside and more superficial wounds, but we don't know what kind it damage could be inside. Particularly in his brain."

Well that made didn't really make Shiro feel any better, but he thanked the princess for her honest report anyway.

"Thanks, Allura."

Allura came from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure everything will be okay in the end... Keith is very lucky to have someone like you."

To Shiro's surprise Allura planted a kiss on his cheek before she left.

Shiro stared directly at the pod, opting to ignore the heat rising in his face.

* * *

"Captain's log: It's day 6 of Keith's "healing pod fun time," but for us brave heroes, Keith Watch has only begun."

"Lance, shut up."

"Come on, Pidge! Someone has to make this interesting!"

It was, as Lance said, the sixth day that Keith had been in a pod, and everyday before Shiro had been in the infirmary all day, even fitfully sleeping here. Shiro had finally let the paladins convince him to get some sleep in a real bed, but on one condition: They all had to stay with Keith the whole time he was sleeping.

They had only been there for about two vargas, but they were already dying of boredom.

"Hunk, how much longer are we gonna be in here?"

Hunk looked at his watch, which was useless because he hadn't programmed it to tell space time... yet.

"Well, Coran said Keith would be there no less than a movement and considering how tired Shiro looked... I'd say... at least six vargas. Maybe a quintant?"

Lance groaned and pointed at the pod.

"You know all of our problems would be solved if Keith would just hurry up and be released from that stupid quiznak-ing pod!"

Just as Lance finished yelling, there was a gentle his and Keith's pod opened up.

"I'm magic!"

Lance stayed where he was, admiring his "magic" hand, while Hunk ran up to the pod just in time to catch Keith.

"Guys..."

Hunk's voice, though gentle, called everyone's attention, and even Lance walked over.

Keith hadn't quite woken up yet, but they could tell he was going to. In the meantime they all stared at the boy lying in Hunk's arms.

Compared to how he looked before Keith had a lot more color in his face, and thus had returned to his usual shade of pale.

His fever had been so bad that, despite having just come out of a cryo-pod, he wasn't exactly hot, but he was far from cold.

They all stood frozen surrounding Keith until he let out a small groan and started moving, or started trying to anyway.

"Uh... should someone go get Shiro?"

"Pidge, please. It's Shiro we're talking about here, he'll be here soon enough. We just have to focus on making sure Keith is okay."

Once he finished speaking Lance went over to Hunk.

"Here help me lay him down."

Lance took his jacket off and balled it up to make a makeshift pillow.

As they laid Keith down he began to wake up.

* * *

Keith tried to open his eyes, but the light that flooded his vision was far too bright and he had to shut them almost immediately. As he waited for the pain in his head, and now his eyes, to subside he took in what little of his surroundings that he could.

Underneath his head he could feel something lumpy and kind of hard, but it was definitely softer than the floor. He could sense someone standing or kneeling over him too, which only made him want to recover faster, so he could see who it was.

Weirdest of all was a strange smell that had hit his nose. Keith wasn't quite sure what it was, but, admittedly, he actually didn't hate . And he could've sworn it was emanating from the thing he was laying on.

He finally managed to open his eyes and what he saw slightly surprised him.

"Lance?"

He managed to croak out Lance's name without any trouble, but he was sure that, whatever happened, would catch up to him soon enough.

Despite Keith's obvious struggle, Lance smiled down at him.

"Welcome home, Keith."

Lance's words and his slightly broken voice rang in Keith's head.

 _Home._

Keith tried a few times to speak, but found that it hurt his throat too much.

"Take it slow. You've been out for almost two full movements. Hunk, get some water for him, will ya?"

"Yeah. Yeah I can."

Hunk wiped his eyes and grabbed a pre-prepared glass of water.

Lance propped Keith up against the wall, making him wince.

Unfortunately Keith couldn't speak until after he had some water, so Lance had to wait to ask. In fact, due to Keith's condition, they all had to wait for hugs and reunions. It was killing them.

Lance too the cup from Hunk and held the it in Keith's reach, but he still wasn't strong enough to hold the glass on his own, so Lance had to help him drink some water.

Keith knew on some level that after (he didn't even know how long) he should drink slowly, but there wasn't much he could do to stop himself from drinking greedily instead.

Even though it was Lance of all people, Keith still couldn't find the strength to be embarrassed.

"Still hurting?"

Keith cleared his throat. The water had seemed to help quite a lot, and, as of eight now, he didn't seem to be feeling any effects of over drinking.

"Yeah, but it's more of a dull ache, don't worry about it too much."

"Oh, okay."

Lance pulled Keith into a crushing hug, forcing him to stifle a gasp of pain.

"I've heard you say some pretty dumb things, Mullet, but "don't worry" has got to be one of the dumbest!"

Keith sighed and slowly brought his arms and hugged Lance back about half as tightly, which was still pretty tight.

"Don't get too used to this."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mullet."

Hunk and Pidge let Lance have his moment before they joined in too.

"Keith!"

"Don't ever scare us like that again, cause then you'll have me to deal with!"

Keith chuckled.

"Understood."

Lance extended his hand and helped Keith to his feet. He was a little unsteady, but that was to be expected. So Lance managed to convince (read: practically forced) Keith to lean on him for support.

"Hey, guys... maybe just one more hug before Shiro shows up? Just so I don't have to bother later, that is."

A slight blush rose to Keith's cheeks. It was a welcome change from the deathly pale he had once been, so  
Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all smiled, but they didn't say anything. Instead they all shared one more group hug.

As they pulled away, the door to the infirmary opened up. Keith temporarily froze when he saw who was there.

"Shiro..."

"Keith..."

The sound of his name attached to Shiro's voice, made Keith able to move again.

Keith took a small step forward, testing his balance without having Lance to lean on. Once he successfully took one step, both he and Shiro surged forward. Keith lost his balance somewhere along the way, but he was wrapped in Shiro's arms before it was of any consequence.

"Shiro..."

"I'm not dreaming again, am I?"

"No. God, no. I'm here. I'm-I'm okay."

The sight of Keith and Shiro's reunion brought tears to even the other paladins eyes.

To Keith it reminded him of when he had told Shiro about his dad. Before, with all his foster families, he had never really had anyone to talk to who cared, but Shiro had cared. That day Shiro had wrapped his arms around Keith and, in a sense, he hadn't let go since. He had changed Keith's entire perspective and future.

Without even realizing Keith had let some tears slip by now too, and he rushed to dry them up before anyone else saw.

"Move over everyone. Coran is on a very important mission from the princess. I'm to check up on good old number four."

Coran had entered the room, walking gallantly and speaking in the third person. Allura followed behind him and gasped when she saw Keith.

"Um... Coran, I hate to interrupt, but Keith is-"

"I know it's hard Allura, but we must stay strong for Keith. I know he'll be up and about soon-"

Keith finally piped up and spoke.

"Sooner than you might think."

Coran whipped around to see where the voice had come from.

"Number four!"

Coran raised his voice in surprise, causing Keith's head to feel like it was hit by a hammer. He barely managed to push the pain down.

"Coran, please lower your voice... Keith!"

Ironically enough, right after reprimanding Coran, Allura also yelled Keith's name. Both she and Coran surged forward to hug Keith as well.

Though all the hugging still made him slightly uncomfortable, Keith understood how they must be feeling and accepted all of it, even when Hunk insisted on another "one more group hug".

Everyone except Shiro pulled away and left Shiro and Keith alone again. Once they were gone, a yawned finally felt comfortable enough to escape Keith's mouth.

"After almost two weeks of sleep, you'd think I wouldn't be tired."

"Let's refrain from making jokes for now, okay?"

Despite his good natured Shiro had tried to make his comment sound, Keith could see behind the mask he was putting on and the weariness held behind it.

"I'm so sorry, Shiro. I acted selfishly without thinking, again, and left you guys to clean up the mess."

Shiro lifted Keith's face up, so he was looking Keith in the eyes.

"Keith, this wasn't easy for anybody, but what you did was far from selfish. You were a hero and we couldn't gave won that battle without you. Just... don't do it again."

Keith smiled.

"Sure thing, _dad_."

Shiro rolled his eyes and moved so Keith could lean on him.

As they walked out Keith looked back at where he had been laying down and saw Lance's jacket, forgotten on the floor.

 _Isn't_ _that where my head used to be...?_

Now Keith was strong enough to be embarrassed. A blush rose to his cheeks.

"Are you alright, Keith? You're looking a little red and you're warm."

"Just... keep walking. Please."

* * *

After about an hour of nothing, but the "smother Keith game" hunger had finally caught up with him.

Keith made himself busy by scarfing down the _amazing_ food Hunk had made him. It also happened to be Keith's favorite. (Shiro had probably told him) Meanwhile everyone else made small talk among themselves.

"So, Lance, how did you know where Keith would be when we were looking for him earlier?"

It was no surprise that Shiro had asked the question that, deep down, everyone had been wanting the answer to.

"Oh, well that's simple. I went to visit Keith while he was still stuck in his room and he woke up slightly. He kept saying that he had to visit Lotor and find out why he had saves him. I didn't really get it, but j figured Mullet was the kind of guy who wouldn't be able to let it go."

They had all expected Keith to say something defending himself or insulting Lance, but he was completely silent. When Shiro looked back to where Keith was sitting he saw Keith's head going forward and back, as he fought sleep.

"Come on, bud, let's get you to bed."

Keith sleepily mumbled some light protests, but couldn't really do anything more than that.

As much as Shiro hated to admit it, Keith had been right. Shiro hadn't expected him to be _this_ tired. It worry him ever-so-slightly.

Shiro took Keith to bed and tucked him in. Thinking that Keith was asleep , he let his eyes linger on Keith's face.

"Don't worry... it... be fine.

Even Keith's really bad mini-speech managed to make Shiro feel a tiny but better.

 _Like a book._

He smoothed Keith's bangs back and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

Shiro waited until he heard light snores from Keith and exited the room.

* * *

Despite how tired he had suddenly been, Keith's sleep was far from restful or peaceful.

Now that he was alone he couldn't stop his thoughts from plaguing his dreams and his mind. He spent what felt like hours falling in and out sleep.

When he had finally had enough, he slowly went to his bathroom to wash his face with cold water. Once he was finished he sat back down on the edge of his bed, too just thinking to notice someone standing directly in front of his door.

"Can't sleep?"

Keith's head snapped up to look at the person who had spoken. The person who turned out to be their resident red paladin.

"Not enough."

Lance saw the look on Keith's face and went to sit on the bed next to him.

"Keith, I've known you long enough to know when you're deep in thinking, aka _brooding,_ but as long as you're on this team there's no need for you to go through anything alone. Not when I'm sitting right here."

Lance put a hand on Keith's shoulder and waited for him to speak.

"It's just... Naxzela was such a big hit, but all you guys have been doing since then is worrying about and taking care of _me_. I mean the only reason Lotor is even on this ship is because of me! On top of that I was horrible leader that just left you all behind and you're still sacrificing all sorts of things for me. Am I really worth that kind of sacrifice?"

 _Especially after_ _everything_ _that happened with_ _Lotor_ _?_

Something about Keith's final question made Lance's heart hurt.

"Look, man, in a way I get how you feel. I've always wondered what I could actually bring to the team, and, before Voltron, society in general. But you, you've always been such an important part of this team and one of the most important people to its members. We'd do almost anything for you because we care about you. You're our family, and even though you may not realize it... in all honesty I look up to you and I know I'm not the only one. Even if you protested, you stepped up as a leader, you grew as a person and you still are. Not only that, but you have natural talent as a pilot and a fighter. The truth is that I want to be like you. Someone who's respected and looked up to, but... I don't know how to be anything other than who I am-"

"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

Lance flinched slightly. That wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting.

"Why?"

"For not realizing that who you are is who you need to be. I couldn't have grown as a leader if I didn't have someone who knew how to keep me in line, someone who had the patience to help guide me and show me a better way to lead and connect. A great right hand... and an even better friend."

Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder and they both turned to look at each other.

Initially Lance had assumed Keith was just saying things to make him feel better, but the sincerity in Keith's eyes was impossible to fake. And Lance couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he was worth quite a lot more than he once thought.

"You must be really tired if you're acting so sappy."

Lance had tried to say thank you, but he didn't really know how. So it didn't come put exactly as he had intended. Keith seemed to understand anyway. He scoffed and took mercy on Lance by changing the topic of conversation.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow? Movie night? Mandatory cuddle session? Hide-and- go seek?"

"I actually wasn't planning anything, but since you insist... I'll let you pick. "

"How about actual _torture_."

Sarcasm leaked from Keith's voice and Lance responded without missing a beat.

"So all of them... and then some! Perfect!"

Lance hopped up and headed for the door, but turned toward Keith again when he was in its frame.

"Thanks, Keith. For everything."

Lance's last words made Keith back bite a more than slightly insulting insult he had been about to say.

Instead he just scoffed again and responded the only way that felt right.

"Anytime, _Loverboy_."

Lance glared at him, but it was far more good natured than his normal glares.

"Mullet."

Lance exited and Keith laid back down on his bed. Surprisingly enough, a peaceful sleep finally seemed to find him.

* * *

Slowly but surely Keith got stronger and healthier. Eventually it was time for him to say goodbye and go back to the Blades again.

Keith and all the other paladins stood in front of the castle, (they had landed it on a distant planet to wait for the Blades) clinging on to Keith as long as they could and saying their final goodbyes.

First Pidge:

"Just remember what I told you: if you _ever_ almost die again, you'll have to deal with me. That's not a threat, it's a promise.

"Don't know if I'll be able to focus with something like that looming above my head, but... I'll try."

Then Hunk:

"We're all gonna miss you, man. I'm gonna miss you the most though... well, except maybe Shiro and Lance, even if he won't admit it. You liked the food, right?"

"Yes, Hunk, I liked the food. A lot. I'll miss you too."

Then Allura and Coran:

"It was great to see you again, number four. Though I do wish it had been under better circumstances."

"Oh! Remember to call at least once a movement!"

They both enveloped Keith in hugs.

"It was good to see you guys. I'll do my best to call, but I plan to be very busy very soon."

"Call at least once a movement or I'll wormhole to wherever you are and make your life a living nightmare."

"Looks like my schedule just cleared up."

After them, came Lance:

Lance and Keith shared a more bro-esque hug, but there was just as much feeling and sentiment behind it.

"You only have two things to worry about now, Mullet. Staying alive and taming that hair of yours. Don't disappoint me."

"I should be saying the same thing to you... I meant what I said in that video. Even though I'm alive that was pretty close, so I still need you to take care of Shiro. Be a better red paladin than I was. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"You kidding? Nothing's too hard for Loverboy Lance."

They shared a quick, real hug.

"Looks like I'll have no choice but to trust you."

And last was Shiro:

He immediately wrapped Keith in a tight hug.

"You sure you need to go?"

"Yeah. This is my way of making a change in the war, but it's different this time. Last time I left it was because I want sure where I belonged, but this time I'm leaving knowing that there's somewhere I'm always wanted."

"Don't you ever forget that."

"How could I?"

It took awhile for everyone to let Keith go, but the Blades managed to get him back.

It seemed that everything would be okay. Now, if only Lotor wasn't the next thing they had to deal with.

* * *

The aforementioned Galran prince sat in his cell, watching the outside events through a small monitor. (He had equipped a certain someone to rig it for him.) As he did he thought through his plans for the not so far future.

"What? No goodbye for me, little paladin? No matter. _We'll_ be saying "hello" soon enough."

* * *

 **Bonus A/N: Hello again guys! Wasn't that ending so foreboding? I wonder why... In any case i just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story and thank everyone who read it in general. I really appreciate your support and I hope you'll stick with me and continue to read and enjoy my work. (Even though Voltron is over) I also wanted to let you guys know that I posted a poll on my profile, so if you could vote on that I'd really appreciate it. I'm sort of counting on those results for something important, but if it doesn't pan out that's sort of okay. I just wanted your opinions too. Also, last thing, I can't believe the amount of Keith and Lance interactions that made their way into this! I think their relationship could have been really interesting to see grow and develop, especially with Lance being Keith's right hand at one point, but I digress. Until next story! Bye ;)**


End file.
